


another shot at love

by thereekofgleek (ladyofjotunheim)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Broken Up, Episode: s04e18 Shooting Star, Idiots in Love, M/M, but theyre so getting back together after this, even though theyre broken up, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofjotunheim/pseuds/thereekofgleek
Summary: set in 4.18 'shooting star'; kurt is visiting mckinley and the events of shooting star play out, slightly differently than they actually did ( it's basically kurt and blaine living out what happened to sam and brittany ).





	another shot at love

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies for the sudden spam of fics - i'm going through all my old fics and editing & reposting them !

_Bang! Bang!_

Chaos. Absolute chaos. The choir room was a jumble of people running to hide behind instruments - and anywhere that offered any cover - and moving around to get to their friends. All this happened in the space of seconds yet there was this slow motion feeling hanging in the air. The noise from the gun rang in everybody's ears, momentarily deafening them.

"Guys take out your phones! Text everyone but be discreet, shooters have social media too."

Blaine was leaning against the piano when he remembered; Kurt was in the bathrooms. He had come around for a visit from New York and immediately went to the choir room. He had left a couple minutes prior to the shots to touch up his hair in the bathroom.

Broken up or not, Blaine still cared about his ex-boyfriend. He had to help Kurt! For all he knew he was stuck in a bathroom.

He started to get up when Will and Shannon noticed his intentions.

Schue spoke up first, rather quietly as to not attract unwanted attention, "Blaine! Where the hell are you going? You stay right here, got it?"

"Kurt... I have to help him."

"The kid is going to be fine, he's smart and knows all the rooms in this school. He could be safe inside a bathroom," Shannon believed her own words as much as Blaine did.

The worried teen raised his voice, "No you don't understand. I have to help him! What if he - what if - what if he dies and I - I never get to see those beautiful eyes again?"

That's when he started crying. He couldn't take it. Neither teacher was letting him go help Kurt, that was so unfair! Beiste went to the other side of the room to get the tissue box when Blaine saw his opening. He ran for it.

William wasn't quick enough on the uptake so Blaine made it out of the room. By the time Beiste was chasing after him as quietly as she possibly could, he had made it to the nearest bathroom and the most likely one for Kurt to be in.

Except Kurt wasn't in there. Not in the stalls, not in a corner, not in the facilities at all.

It took everything Blaine had in him not to completely freak out over potentially losing the love of his life.

No, he has to be here somewhere. Maybe the one upstairs?

Blaine was whispering in the upstairs restroom, his voice laced with worry. Neither teacher supervising the Glee club had come after him yet. "Kurt? Kurt, are you in here? Please Kurt if you're in here answer me, plea-"

There was a small knock on one of the stall doors clearly coming from the inside.

The short teen held his breath as the door opened to reveal a puffy eyed, terrible looking Kurt. He immediately fell into his ex's arms, the once daily embrace seeming more right than it ever had before. Tears became more plentiful and were soon dampening Blaine's shirt so much he pulled away in fear of ruining it with the saltiness.

"You came for me?"

"Of course I did."

"Thank you."

"Do you think we could make it back quickly to the choir room? Everyone's scared shitless and I'm pretty sure Schue and Beiste are really mad at me... But it was worth it."

The other man tried for a smile, giving his own response, "Let's try. To be honest I'm also scared senseless but if we're really careful we should be able to make it."

It was a close call. Had they not been right next to a janitor's closet, they would've been caught. They heard footsteps that were really quite noisy. Kurt quickly ushered his ex into the tight space and got in immediately after.

He pointed at Blaine while saying "Don't you dare make a stupid joke about making out in the janitor's closet."

At this command, Blaine threw up his hands, or as much as he could in the enclosed area without whacking Kurt in the nose, and said, "Maybe we could make out outside of the ja- ouch okay I was just kidding."

The taller male wiped his hand off on Blaine's cardigan. Smacking the doofus upside the head wasn't a very good idea considering the amount of hair gel he used.

However much he tried to be mad at the other's light-hearted joke, Kurt had to laugh. Gosh, how he's missed that raspberry scented hobbit.

Remembering where they were, Kurt quickly clamped a hand on his mouth - the hand without gel residue - to contain his laughter. He saw Blaine smirking at him even in the fairly dark area.

When they heard no more outside noises they travelled the rest of the way back to the choir room. They were met with expectant faces and sighs of relief.

Mr Schuster was about to ridicule Blaine for disobeying him but stopped in his tracks when he saw the two boys cuddled up to each other. This can wait. They knew how to comfort each other and they'd been apart far too long.

Although Kurt had forgiven the other for what he did, there were still those questions hanging in the midst of the room. If they were to get back together would Blaine cheat again? Would Kurt neglect to answer Blaine's calls again? Do they even want to get back together? What had they been up to without each other?

For the moment the questions remained unanswered. Fingers were connected and legs were tangled, eyes were gleaming with more incoming tears. It was such a private moment despite being visible to everyone in the room.

"Dang it. I left my hairspray in the bathroom."


End file.
